


Double Date

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Amusement Parks, Aquariums, Double Dating, M/M, Roller Coasters, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Guy and Sorey treat Luke and Mikleo to a trip to SeaW--I mean, OceanPlanet!
Relationships: Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre, Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living vicariously through the boys to go to an amusement park...
> 
> At this time, I'm not finished playing Tales of the Abyss and therefore don't have a good grasp on how to write GuyLuke, but when I do...it's OVER for you guys!

It was Valentine’s Day, the day for lovely couple to express their love for each other out in the open and not feel any shame about it. It was typically was a pink or red day, and plenty of people sought to have a nice dinner at an expensive restaurant, a movie, and possibly a night of rambunctious fun; but for Sorey and Guy, it was a day to show their partners the wondrous enjoyment of amusement parks. Thanks to the latter, who had been to OceanPlanet so many times that he was a walking encyclopedia on the exhibits and rides, they could all come along together.

Of course, the goal was to eventually break off for their alone time with them, but Sorey did emphasize that Mikleo and Luke had never been to an amusement park like OceanPlanet, and by showing them around would make them want to come again. After all, part of the fun was actually participating in what the park had to offer, and it was on Guy to sell it!

When they walked through the gates, they saw a handful of families head over to the information center to sign up for annual passes and dinner plans and other premium services. Mikleo and Luke didn’t see the appeal of it, but it was neither here nor there. What was more interesting was the picturesque statue just big enough to fill up a camera’s viewfinder. It said the name of the park in the center. All around it was water embellishments and some coral on the bottom. There were plenty of people that were waiting to take their picture with it to commemorate first visits and returns alike.

“Why don’t we get a picture?” Sorey asked Mikleo, who was clutching his arm like a frightened child at the sight of so many people.

“Look at this line, though,” the aquamarine-haired young man said. “We’ll be here forever.”

“Fair, if we stand up in line, we’ll waste half the day,” Guy pointed out. He shuffled around the bag he had prepared for them. “Anyway, we don’t have to spend the whole day together, y’know? If you guys want to go off somewhere in the park, go ahead.”

“Wow, isn’t this supposed to be a double date?” Luke asked. “Guy, don’t chase off Sorey and Mikleo! That’s just mean.”

“You don’t want to spend time alone with Guy?” Sorey asked him.

“I-It’s not that! It’s just…we came here all together, right? I-I wasn’t expecting to walk around with only him!” There was a slight blush hidden under his pout.

“Okay, okay!” Guy laughed. He pulled a map from his bag. “See, I got this one laminated specifically to reuse at parks.” He pointed at their current location at the park entrance. Tracing along the path, he showed his boyfriend and other friends all the attractions that they had at the park. “Oh, Luke, have you ever been on a rollercoaster? If you haven’t, we should totally go on one together!”

Sorey snagged the map from Guy. “There’s this one called Stingray right here—oh, wow! Mikleo, we’ve got to try it!” he happily said. “You ride parallel to the track! Oh, and there’s another one named Voyage into the Deep—definitely have to check that one out!”

“So, we’d be flying around like a stingray,” Mikleo reiterated as if to understand the logic of it. He wasn’t entirely a fan of high-speed flying metal cars, but if it was something Sorey would enjoy, he had no problem giving it a try. This trip was a gift to Mikleo, but he also wanted Sorey to enjoy himself, too. He turned away to hide how flustered he was getting.

Luke, on the other hand, wasn’t nervous about it at all. If anything, the last time they had gone on a date, it was on a slow-moving cruise. Sure, it was nice, and the food and activities were worth it, but he wanted his blood pumping. A highspeed metal car running parallel to the ground would do that for him. And he definitely wanted to see Guy get scared…until he realized that there was no way he would get scared since he had been here way more times than he had.

The four of them got into the line that extended just out of the entrance to the ride. As they walked along and came into the aquarium section of the ride, Mikleo and Luke stared at the different fish that floated in the water. Sorey snuck his phone out to take a picture of them, and he promised to Guy that he would send the picture later to him. After all, they couldn’t help but think how cute they were. All through the line were different windows and tanks of fish and sea life until they came to the stairs that would take them to the cars. Unlike the aquarium section of the line, the cars were loud. Mikleo stuck close to Sorey

“It’s loud here,” he mumbled.

“Aw, that’s just the machinery! You’ll get use to it in no time,” Guy reassured while taking note of Sorey’s arm around his love’s waist.

Then came the screams as the next set of riders went down the first hill that unnerved Mikleo.

“Sorey, I think maybe I should just sit this out,” he suggested. The four of them moved to the front row. “U-Um, Sorey…?”

Sorey pulled him close for a tight hug. “We get front row!” he celebrated. “If you do just this one ride, then we don’t have to do any more. Though, I think you would really like some of the others here—like Voyage into the Deep!” 

“Please, no more rides after this…”

The four of them waited for the ride operators to let them take their seats on the first car of the ride. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but once they had gotten in and lowered the harnesses, it was only the anticipation of being shot off that worried Mikleo and Luke (even if he was excited for it). The operators gave their thumbs up, and the car was off for its first slow climb.

The hill wasn’t terribly big either. Guy, who had a knack for machines, told Luke and Mikleo that the hill was only high enough to ensure that there would be enough momentum to carry them through the loops and turns. “The human body can only handle so many G-forces, so rollercoasters are designed specifically—”

The cars got over the apex of the hill, shoving off into first loop that took them upside down. Mikleo’s nails dug into the cushion of the harness while tightly holding onto Sorey’s hand. The wind in Luke’s eyes forced him to keep it shut, which made him annoyed because he wanted to sneak a peek at Guy’s smile as they zoomed around and felt the pressure from the G-forces he had been talking about before. There were loops and corkscrews in the track, which tossed Mikleo all around and made him more and more adverse to rollercoasters, a sharp contrast to everyone else in the group. Sorey himself couldn’t help but just laugh uncontrollably at the speed of the ride.

When they disembarked from the ride, Mikleo quickly looked for a spot to sit down for a moment of repose and respite. It was almost pitiful, and Sorey had to keep his promise. No more rollercoasters (but just maybe Voyage into the Deep), but they could still see the animal shows. Luke latched onto Guy, trembling from the speed and drops but definitely wanting to go again. Guy wondered which rides would keep him as entertained before deciding on Giant Squid and Great White Shark. But not until after the animal shows to help Mikleo calm down.

First, they went to see the otter and sea lion show. The theme had changed after some years, and this time, the sea lions were to embark on an eventful journey to stop the shark lord. They found friends in an otter, and together they saved the walrus kingdom! It was a magical tale that touched Sorey and Luke deeper than they had expected, and even more surprising was the otter’s special attack Water Bomb that drenched the audience.

The next show they saw together was the dolphin and birds show. It was a fairytale of a bird princess and the prince of dolphins going to the lengths of the ocean to be together. It was far more romantic than Luke had anticipated, but it resonated deeply with Sorey and Mikleo. When the birds swooped overhead and landed macaw queen’s arms and when the vultures came to at first fight them but then joined forces, their hearts swooned.

After that show, Guy escorted his party to where they could see flamingos. Sorey and Mikleo marveled at them. They’d never seen such brilliantly pink birds, and one of them walked up gently to them. She was a soft cotton candy pink flamingo with a fluffy body and kind eyes.

“That one is named Pinky,” Guy said. He leaned on the fence. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Luke awed. He tried to coax the flamingo to him before she went over to another flamingo. “Aw, she ran away from me.”

“Flamingos are so strange,” Sorey said dreamily. “Oh, does Pinky have a mate?” Mikleo pointed at a slightly darker one. “Aw, she has a family! I wonder if she’ll have babies!”

“Most likely. It’s so calming to just watch them,” Mikleo reflected.

“It’s nice to watch all the animals here, really,” Guy smiled.

As they made their way to the harbor food court area, Guy pointed out another show. “Pets Ahoy is really cute, and the pets there are all up for adoption.”

Mikleo tensed at the thought of pets running around in the audience. He wasn’t a fan of dogs, and because Guy confirmed that there were many dogs, he asked Sorey if they could go elsewhere assuming that Luke wanted to watch. Naturally, the redhead did.

“Well in that case, why don’t we go look for more aquariums?” Sorey in turn suggested. “I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I’m sure that we could use some alone time.”

“I hear that,” Guy raised an eyebrow at Luke, who was busy watching out in the manmade bay. “Let’s meet up for the last show tonight.”

* * *

And with that, Sorey and Mikleo went off to see the other aquariums. It wasn’t that they wanted to ditch Luke and Guy but more like that they wanted to have time to spend with each other specifically. As they walked, Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey’s, daydreaming about walking with him among the fish. The light that would bounce within the water would be colored blue, and it would be just like a date from the movies!

That was until Sorey brought his attention to a ride themed after penguins. After Stingray, he wanted to ride on other things, but he already knew that Mikleo wouldn’t get on another rollercoaster and as time passed, he was losing hope in Voyage into the Deep. At least not until he was comfortable enough, and he thought that maybe he could get him used to rides by graduating him through them. At the same time, he didn’t want to force him on anything, and it wouldn’t be the end of the world if they didn’t go on other rides. Mikleo’s happiness was more important, and well…it worked both ways. 

Mikleo meandered along to the entrance of Voyage into the Deep for Sorey’s sake only to find that the ride was down for maintenance. It was a regular occurrence, but it was still disappointing…

“Sorey, I’m sorry,” Mikleo sighed.

“Well, nothing we can do about it. Oh, Giant Squid is right there!”

Mikleo pouted at him. “Let’s just go to the aquariums, please? They have a really interesting one by the big restaurant here. It’s got a tunnel.”

“You sure you don’t want to ride anything?” Sorey asked him again. “I’m sorry if Stingray scared you that much.”

“After that first ride, I think I’m good. Besides, I think it’d be…” His voice trailed off. Sorey tilted his head to the side, his emerald eyes staring down at him with a cutely expectant gaze. “R-Ro…”

“Romantic? Aw, Mikleo, I didn’t think you’d be that way!” Sorey teased and tickled him. Then he got close to his ear and whispered, “Mikleo wants to be lovey-dovey, doesn’t he?”

“D-Don’t say it like that!” Mikleo’s white porcelain skin was tinged pink at the sultry lowness of Sorey’s voice. No, no! This was a public place—he couldn’t sneak off with him to kiss him! Besides, there were people everywhere including the park staff. “L-Let’s just go to the aquarium n-now!”

Sorey led him to the main aquarium near a restaurant and a nurse shark pool. This aquarium was quite expansive on the inside, and as such, it was the most popular one in the park. From the entrance, they were greeted with walls of fish and sharks. Fearsome enough but otherwise gentle, nurse sharks swam next to Mikleo. Sorey couldn’t help but sneak a peek at him and how mesmerized he was. They’d never really seen aquatic animals before, and while Sorey was just as amazed at the animals, he had been waiting to see Mikleo in the blue light of the water and surrounded by the sea life.

They made their way through the exhibit until they came to the main attraction—the aqua tunnel. Sorey peered down the tunnel; there were barely any people on the moving walkway in the center of it, and when he checked his phone for the time, it was heading to dinner time. Perhaps, he figured, they should grab a bite somewhere. But before that, they needed to capitalize on their alone time.

“What do you think?” Sorey asked Mikleo as they stepped onto the slow-moving walkway. He discreetly took his hand. “Pretty awesome, right?”

“It is,” Mikleo said. “How do they even manage to do this? The structural integrity of this tunnel, and the glass must be thick enough to withstand the pressure. Can the animals see us?”

Sorey glanced at the people around them. The animals probably couldn’t see them, everyone else could. He really just wanted to give him at least one kiss for Valentine’s Day. As they came to the end of the walkway, Mikleo stepped off. Sorey had been distracted by one of the sharks swimming around. It was when his show ran up again the threshold that he faced Mikleo, tripped, and fell forward into his lips. Mikleo faltered back a little, but they didn’t separate. Instead, they maneuvered to the side so other people could pass. Sorey was taller and broader than his delicate boyfriend, to put it bluntly, which meant they could hide their kiss. And despite Mikleo’s hesitation with public displays of affection, he wanted to just stay there with Sorey for a little while longer.

“What do you say we have a little fun later?” Sorey whispered when they broke off.

“What about Guy and Luke?”

“They have their own room. Besides, it’s a holiday about love,” he got even quieter, “And I’d love to show you how much I love you.” He pulled back and smiled. “Well, I always do, but you know what I mean!”

“You do have a point.”

“Mikleo, agreeing with me?” Sorey had to laugh. “Let’s grab some soft-serve and meet up with the others?”

“Sure, but remember—you promised fun. No crashing when we get back to the hotel.” Smiling at him, Mikleo pecked him on the lips once more before leaving the tunnel.

* * *

Guy patted the bench next to him for Luke to sit with him. The pet show would be starting soon, and knowing his princely redhead, he was way more excited than he let on. The announcer came on and initiated the show. All of a sudden, all sorts of dogs and cats and even birds and ferrets and rodents were running around on the stage doing tricks and skits.

“There’s so many of them! Look at them go!” Luke cooed. “Guy-Guy-Guy! _Look at the dog!_ ”

“Wow, you got more into this than I thought,” Guy chuckled.

After the show, the staff told the audience that the animals were up for adoption and needed homes. If Luke wasn’t returning to a hotel, he would have adopted a dalmatian that he had seen. But alas, restrictions at their lodging prevented him. They left the theater, and Luke took hold of the map. He pointed at the largest rollercoaster in the park.

“You like machines,” he said. “Let’s go on this one, and you should tell me all about it.”

“You do know I didn’t build the ride, right? You don’t want this one over here?”

“I want the biggest ride here. And I’m not stupid! I know you didn’t make the ride, but you’re c—”

He stopped short.

“Oh? What were you going to say?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Were you going to call me cute?” Luke shied away from him, his cheeks reddening like his hair. “You know we’re dating. You can call me cute, or would you rather me call you that?” Guy turned his face back to him. “Luke?” He leaned into his lips first, backing away just to tease him.

Leaving him flustered, Guy guided him to the largest rollercoaster in that city—Great White Shark. At 75 miles per hour, 200 feet tall, and almost 5,000 feet long; it was the second most popular attraction. And Guy wanted to see Luke on it. This rollercoaster wasn’t for the faint of heart, and he knew that his partner wasn’t by any means weak—a bit naïve and a little hesitant at the worst of times, but not one to run away from something like this. Right?

They got through the line and all the way to the top where they could see the largest drop in the track. Luke was so excited that he was practically shaking Guy every two seconds about it. And when they boarded, that was when Luke realized this was a mistake. But the belts were already down.

“Wait, I don’t think…” Luke muttered. “G-Guy, maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Nope, too late!” Guy smiled before grabbing Luke’s hand. “But just in case.”

The rollercoaster took off and began the ascent to the apex. Luke was both ready for it and not ready for it, and even though he held tightly onto Guy’s hand, something told him that he was probably going to need to hold onto the belts.

About three minutes later, Luke and Guy were out of the ride. Luke was just a little jittery while Guy was calm and collected after having been on the ride so many times before just to study how it worked. Just outside of the gift shop, he turned to him. He wanted to know how it was and if it was all it was cracked up to be. Luke, still shaking from the speed of the ride, grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him hard in plain sight. He clasped his hands around him and held him close, much to Guy’s surprise.

“L-Luke…!” he muffled into his mouth.

Luke stopped kissing him at once. “That was amazing…! Let’s go again!” he pleaded. “It was so awesome!”

“W-When we get to the hotel, we can go for another ride!” Wait a second, he just realized what he had said. “W-Why don’t we get something to eat? It’s almost time to meet up with the others!” Guy quickly said. The rollercoaster was fun and all, but even he had his limits with speed and weightlessness.

At the end of the day, the two parties made their way to the Tachi Stadium for the big finale of the day. Sorey and Mikleo had saved seats for Guy and Luke. They watched from the No Soak Zone the killer whales and trainers dancing together and celebrating the ocean and conservation efforts. It was a wonderful show, and while they wouldn’t have a chance to see the animals and ride the rides again in a while, Sorey and Guy promised their loves that they would come back to visit again. But for now…perhaps it was time for a whole other kind of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to great lengths to come up with different names for the rides XD I also wanted to keep in the spirit of the park in that one of my favorite rides is never functioning. Also want to memorialize Pinky a little bit.
> 
> I'll eventually have some E follow ups to this fic!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
